


Фраза на их языке

by Luchenza



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, fairytale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космическое АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фраза на их языке

Финч сам себя называл Гар-Ольдом, но люди предпочитали «объект 3637». Он не понимал, что это значит, но, впрочем, не возражал. Люди, думал он, такие приятные и любознательные существа. Их птичий язык воздействовал на него умиротворяюще. Но Финч боялся заснуть, потому что опасался ненароком причинить вред людям, и эти опасения не были напрасными. Ведь он мог случайно перевернуться на другой бок.

Он шевельнул хвостом, подавая сигнал Ризу, потому что хотел поговорить. Финч попытался сделать это движение как можно более незаметным, но люди всё равно вскрикнули, чувствуя, как трясётся под их ногами обманчиво твёрдая поверхность. Хвост Финча был очень несуразен и неуклюж. 

Риза люди не называли никак, потому что не знали о нём. Финч же называл его Джо-Он.

— Как вы считаете, что нам делать, Джо-Он? — спросил Гар-Ольд. — Я хочу помочь им. 

Люди над его головой возбуждённо переговаривались, и Финч надеялся, что не оглушил никого из них. Он очень хотел побеседовать с Ризом, ведь они говорили друг с другом так редко, да и то лишь по делу.

— Нашу Ма-Шин скоро поглотят, — ответил тот едва слышно. Иногда Финч немного завидовал способности Риза изъясняться очень тихо. — А когда это произойдёт, то и нас не будет, если мы не разделимся. 

— Люди важнее, — сказал Гар-Ольд. — Их много, и их летающий механизм сломался.

Джо-он с невыразимой печалью посмотрел на Финча повёрнутым к нему глазом и теснее приник своей мордой к его. Гар-Ольд понимал Джо-Она и бросал на блестящие, рассеянные в темноте капли взгляд, который однажды мог стать последним.

С их орбиты, по которой они двигались вокруг сияющей Ма-Шин, согревающей людей и их собственные тела, не было видно Чёрное пятно, приближавшееся к ним с каждой секундой. Его люди тоже никак не называли, потому что они были на полушарии, принадлежавшем Финчу, и ещё не знали о нём.

Но даже когда увидят…

За большую сияющую Ма-Шин Финч иногда боялся даже больше, чем за себя: иной раз ему казалось, что это он её придумал. Ведь если бы он решил изобрести что-то, то лучше Ма-Шин придумать бы не смог. Однако люди, медленно расселявшиеся на его спине, изобретавшие заново свой сломанный механизм, волновали его не меньше. 

И Финчу очень хотелось знать, кто создаёт такие ужасные вещи, как Чёрное пятно, с каждым световым годом подходившее к ним всё ближе.

«Как бы вы назвали его?» — спросил он однажды у Джо-Она, и тот на пробу извлёк из своей пасти несколько твёрдых неприятных звуков: «Смрттин», «смеррт». Больше они не повторяли попыток дать пятну имя.

— Знаете, — начал Финч спустя долгое-долгое время, когда на его спине уже шумел непривычно высокий лес, — я всё думаю: кто создал нас?

— Ма-Шин, — ответил Джо-Он без тени сомнения в голосе.

— А может, мы её? — возразил Гар-Ольд. — Она ведь не говорит. 

— Может и говорит, но мы её не слышим.

И темнота вокруг может говорить, осенило Финча. Только на другом языке, неизвестном им. 

— Мы должны уйти, — решительно сказал он, когда вместо лесов на спине его стали подниматься всё выше и выше людские дома. — Мы уйдём и создадим или найдём новую Ма-Шин, которая будет говорить на нашем языке. Тогда Чёрное пятно не поглотит нас, а люди будут спасены.

И Джо-Он согласился.

Но они так сильно проросли друг в друга, что никак не могли разделить свои запутавшиеся хвосты, а на плавниках теперь возвышались людские города. Одно движение — и весь хрупкий мир мог бы рухнуть.

— Может быть, за Чёрным пятном есть жизнь, — произнёс Джо-Он после нескольких тщетных попыток отделиться от Финча. — Может быть, там мы переродимся и станем светить, как Ма-Шин.

— Мы встретим его без страха, — ответил Финч, чувствуя исходящее от тела Джо-Она тепло. — И я рад буду увидеть конец вместе с вами, Джо-Он. 

— Возможно, это не конец, — сказал тот, и кончик хвоста его погладил хвост Финча. Земля содрогнулась. — Вдруг Чёрное пятно может говорить на нашем языке.

Это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но Финч захотел поверить в его слова. Города уже покрыли обе их спины, и Гар-Ольд с Джо-Оном погрузились в долгую дрёму, не зная, что люди над ними уже увидели опасность и что они придумали новый механизм, прямо сейчас направляя его на Чёрное пятно. 

Гар-Ольд Финч и Джо-Он Риз больше никогда не открыли глаз, слившись своими телами в один гигантский шар, и снилось им в их общем бесконечном сне, что Ма-Шин спрашивает, слышат ли они её. 

И Финч был счастлив наконец-то сказать «да».


End file.
